


Hailey's Story

by Almisian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Backstory, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Cutting, Discussion of Abortion, Drug Use, Drugs, Miscarriage, OC, OC backstory, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almisian/pseuds/Almisian
Summary: Just the backstory of my Voltron OC, Hailey. Very triggering. Dont read it if youre easily triggered.





	Hailey's Story

"You're not human"

"You'll never have a normal life."

"Hailey... Why don't you love me?"

"Mama that's not true!"

"Hailey... Why do you despise me?"

A slap.

"Mama that's not true!"

"Hailey... You're just like you Father..."

A punch.

"Mama! Stop! It hurts!"

"You're evil."

"I'm not mama! Please don't say that!"

A kick.

Then something snapped.

"Hailey...."

"How can a Mother do something so horrible to her own Daughter." Her Mother cried. "Hailey I'm sorry. You forgive me right? Right?!"

"I..."

"Mama will treat you to a nice dinner ok?" Her Mother placed her hand on her cheek. "So please forgive me."

"Mama always hits me and beats me..."

"But she always says sorry afterwards...."

"So I Guess it's ok......"

"Your Mother should be ashamed of herself..." Aunty Rosa spoke. "I've scolded her countless of times because of it..."

"Please don't scold Mama Aunty Rosa!" Hailey pleaded. "She says sorry afterwards so it's ok..."

"That still doesn't excuse it..." Aunty Rosa sighed. "Hailey... You're a good child... But be careful not to be too nice..."

"But mama is always crying..." Hailey sulked. "Every night she drinks and cries for my Father... She hurts herself and says it's his fault."

"She shows you her cuts?" Aunty Rosa's eyes widened.

"She does that infront of me. Sometimes she says it's my fault... But I don't blame her... It is my fault... I ruined her life....So I do the same thing to myself. And she becomes happy again. She calls me a good girl for doing it."

Rosa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Hailey..." Rosa reached out. "Show me your arms..."

Rosa rolled up her sleeves. They were full of cuts and scars.

"Hailey...."

"Don't do this anymore ok?"

"Huh?" Hailey looked up. "Why?"

"Because it hurts me to see you like that."

"Ok... I'll stop.. If it makes Aunty Rosa feel better..."

She did stop.

Until it happened.

"Aunty Rosa is dead." Her Mother laughed. "Finally! That bitch is dead!"

"Huh...?" Hailey couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She hanged herself." Her Mother walked over to Hailey quickly. "Do you know what that means Hailey?"

"N-no..."

"She took a rope around her neck. And the rope squeezed her neck. And she couldn't breathe because of that. She suffocated. A slow death. A slow...slow...painful death!"

Her Mother seemed to be in pure bliss.

Hailey was tearing up. Aunty Rosa was dead. Her support was dead. Her reason for not harming herself was dead.

"Mama..."

"Aunty Rosa was your Sister..."

"How can you say those things about her..."

"What...?" Her Mother stopped her cheerful humming. "What did you just say...?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN TO AUNTY ROSA?!" Tears fell from Hailey's eyes.

A slap.

Another slap.

And another.

Another.

Another.

"YOU BITCH." Her Mother was in a rage. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR OWN MOTHER LIKE THAT. HOW. DARE. YOU."

Hailey's face was bright red from the slaps. She was covering her face with her hands to hide from her Mother. She wept.

"Now Hailey darling. Finish your food." Her Mother patted her head. "You have to grow up nice and strong."

Hailey continued sobbing.

"Eat." Her Mother ordered.

Hailey slowly picked up her spoon and started to eat in fear.

"Is it yummy? Mama made it just for you."

Tears streamed down her still red cheeks. She nodded.

Her tears dripped into her food.

"I never really had any true friends."

"Everyone said I was too clingy."

"That I tired everyone out."

"My only friends were Aunty Rosa and Mama."

"But now Aunty Rosa is gone."

"My only Friend is Mama."

"I have to keep her happy."

"Hailey..." Her Mother looked at her. "Your grades are shit."

"Sorry Mama..."

"No matter how hard I tried."

"I could never do anything right."

"Mom..." Hailey breathed in. "I'm moving out."

"What..?" Her Mother looked over to her in shock. "Y-you can't!"

"I've made up my mind Mom..." Hailey responded quickly. "Everything is already packed. I've got a place ready. I'm leaving tonight."

"Hailey! Don't you dare!"

"Goodbye Mother..." Hailey walked out of the door with her suitcase. "I love you..."

.

 

"Hey. Ley. There this party happening down the street and I want you to come with me."

"I don't know... I don't really like parties..."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. And besides. I wanna show my Girlfriend off."

"Y-you want to show me off?"

Hailey's face turned a bright red.

"Declan...?" Hailey spoke softly. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Huh? Umm yeah I Guess." Declan didn't even look at her when he said that.

Hailey turned redder. No one has ever called her beautiful before. Even if it wasn't sincere, it brought a smile to her face.

"Hey. I was really happy when I got accepted into Med school. It's always been my dream to be a doctor. My grades are below average but I'm happy with that..." Hailey spoke. "Everyone's so nice to me. Even to someone like me... I don't have any friends though. Only some acquaintances."

Declan continued scrolling through his phone without listening to Hailey.

"But that's ok..." Hailey smiled. "Because I have you."

"Ley, can you just shut up..." Declan finally responded. "You're so noisy. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Oh... Ok... Sorry..." Hailey looked down.

The day of the party finally came. Declan arrived at Hailey's house to pick her up.

"Hi Declan!" She was excited to see him. "I haven't gotten my outfit on yet cause I wanted you to choose it! But I got all my makeup and everything else ready so it won't take long."

"Whatever..."

"Is this one nicer?" Hailey picked out a dress. "Or maybe this one?"

"I don't care..."

"Oh...ok..." Hailey looked sad. "Then maybe this one?"

"Hailey. Don't do this next time. It's fucking annoying. You're fucking annoying."

"Oh...sorry..." Hailey looked away from Declan. "I won't do it again..."

Declan drove her to the party. When they got there they were greeted by the stench of alcohol and cigarettes. Hailey began to feel uncomfortable in the unfamiliar environment.

"Ley, get me a drink." Declan ordered.

"Ah ok." Hailey hurried to the drinks.

As she was walking back, someone bumped into her, causing her to spill the drinks onto Declan.

"YOU BITCH!" Declan slapped her across the face. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING DUMB FUCK." Declan slapped her again.

Declan was ready to punch her but he was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey the good stuffs here!" The voice called.

"Ah the drugs are here." Declan said. He pulled Hailey towards the voice.

"D-drugs?" Hailey had a look of concern on her face. "You shouldn't be doing drugs! What if you get hurt!"

"Who said they're for me?" Declan smirked. "Sit."

Hailey was pushed down onto a chair by Declan.

"Hey give us a line!" Declan motioned.

"Wait. I'm not gonna. No I can't." Hailey started to panic.

"Do it. I wanna see your reaction." Declan laughed. "Come on babe. Do it for me."

"F-for you...?" Hailey stuttered. "If it's for you... I Guess..."

Hailey slowly took the straw.

"Put the straw way up your nose and breath in. Just breath in normally. Don't suck in the air too hard." Declan put a hand over her shoulder.

"L-like this?"

"Yeah. Like that."

Hailey snorted a line.

Everything started to go blurry.

Everything in the center of her vision was in slow motion. But everything at the corner of her eyes were in fast motion. Her head span.

"Now drink this."

Hailey took the drink unknowingly and gulped it down.

Everything started to morph.

"W-wait did you put something in my drink...?" Hailey stuttered. Her speech was slurred.

She got up to go to the bathroom to vomit, put was quickly pushed back down by Declan.

"You see that man there? He paid me for you to suck his dick." Declan pointed over to a man. "Suck his dick."

"W-what?!" Hailey was taken aback. "N-no way!"

"Do it or we're over."

"W-what?"

"Do it for me baby." Declan pat her head. "For our relationship."

Hailey was in shock. To her, she had no choice. She had to do it. She nodded her head unwillingly.

Hailey went up to him.

"Can we go to somewhere more private?" Hailey picked at her skin.

"No. Do it here." The man said

"W-what?! No!"

"Do it. Or your Boyfriend gets it"

Hailey looked over to Declan. He nodded with a smile.

Hailey was defeated.

She got down on her knees slowly. And unzipped his pants.

A crowd started to gather around them.

Hailey opened her mouth and positioned his length infront of her mouth.

"Too slow" The man shoved his whole length down her throat. She gagged.

In and out.

In and out.

It was making her sick.

"Hohoho what do we have here?" Another man appeared from the crowd. "Let me get some of you. You bloody whore."

The other man grabbed her by the hips and got ready to take off her leggings and panties.

"WAIT NO DON'T!" Hailey struggled, but his grip was too strong. She tried to scream again but the first man's dick plunged back into her mouth, cause her scream to be muffled. "MMFP!"

The second man ripped off her legging and panties.

He plunged his dick into her hole, causing Hailey to scream in pain. It hurt like hell.

Tears started pouring out of Hailey's eyes.

"Hey the prostitute left her handbag there!" A voice called. "Let's look through it!"

"Holy shit she's got a box cutter in it! How edgy ahahaha!" The voice laughed. "And sleeping pills too, how sad."

The dick in her mouth kept hitting the back of her throat. Causing her to vomit. But the dick kept going.

"Ewww she vomited." The first man laughed. "But I'm gonna cum soon so I don't care."

He came in her mouth. She vomited once again once he pulled his dick out. It tasted disgusting.

Now with her mouth free she could finally talk again.

"PLEASE PULL IT OUT I BEG OF YOU!" She cried. "PLEASE!"

"No cant do. I'm gonna cum soon."

"DECLAN HELP ME!"

Everyone was staring at her. And laughing.

She saw him. She saw Declan.

"DECLAN PLEASE!"

He was laughing.

Her heart dropped.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!"

"PLEASE PULL OUT!" Hailey pleaded. "ITS NOT A SAFE DAY PLEASE!"

He exploded inside of her.

Her stomach filled with nausea.

He pulled his length out with a pop.

She stagger to her feet, put on her panties and leggings and quickly ran out of the building.

She ran home, leaving her shoes behind. She could feel the cold ground on her feet.

When she got home she completely broke down.

She curled up in a ball in her bed. She looked over to her handbag. She saw the box cutter sticking out. She got up.

She unrolled her sleeves, revealing multiple cuts and bruises and scars.

She grabbed hold of the box cutter. And pressed its cold blade against her skin. And dragged.

Blood slowly oozed out of the open wound.

She did it again.

And again.

And again.

Slice.

Slice.

Slice.

Until her whole arm was full of fresh cuts.

She took five tablets of her sleeping pills. And fell asleep, with her blood still dripping.

She woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm clock and a pounding headache. She got up and went to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror. She looked like hell. Her makeup had run. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She had dark eye bags and her eyes were hollow.

She wiped off all her makeup and got ready for school.

When she got to school, she could feel eyes on her. And whispering around her.

She got to her seat and plonked herself down. But before she could do anything else, three of her acquaintances approached her.

"Hey! Hailey! Are you a virgin?" One of the girls asked.

"W-what?" Hailey was taken aback by the question. "Y-yeah..." She lied.

Declan had pressured her into having sex with him multiple times. And the incident last night. But she didn't want to get laughed at.

"Oh my god. She really lied to us." The second girl laughed. "She's lying."

"W-what?" Hailey faked a smile. "I am a virgin..."

"You mean you haven't seen it yet?"

"What?"

"Oh my god! She hasn't seen it yet. How sad! Ahahaha!"

"Seen what?" Hailey grew more and more concerned.

"Look at your Facebook!"

Hailey got her phone out.

She hadn't looked at it since two days ago.

She looked over at her Facebook app. 99+ notifications.

She clicked on it. And was greeted to a video and several photos of her last night.

She could feel tears sting her eyes as she looked in shock. She stifled her cries.

She quickly got up, took her bag and ran back home.

The next day, she unwillingly made her way to school.

As she walked down the hallways, people would catcall her. Saying "nice pussy you had there!", "I wish that were me fucking you."

When she got to her table, she saw it was covered in writings and slashed with penknives.

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

She took a towel and tried to wipe the words off. But they wouldn't come off. They were stuck there permanently. Just like how the words were stuck to her forever.

She texted Declan.

"Babe. Everyone knows. Everyone knows what happened. I don't know what to do. I need you."

"Just ignore it..." He replied.

She continued texting him, but he wouldn't reply.

The next month passed like a haze. Like it didn't happen. She was just going with the flow.

She began to feel nauseous and often vomited throughout the day. She felt weak. Her period didn't come.

Hailey began to worry.

Was she?

Pregnant?

She took a pregnancy test.

It came out positive.

She began to cry on the toilet.

She was pregnant. And she didn't know who was the Father.

She called Declan over. But he refused to come.

"Just tell me over text." Declan replied. "It's probably not that serious anyways."

"Babe..." She sent her message. "I'm pregnant..."

"Abort it."

"No..." Hailey cried. "I'm keeping it..."

"Then we're over."

"Declan, please. I can't do this alone."

Declan didn't reply.

Hailey sat there in silence. Weeping to herself.

A few days later she felt an intense pain in her abdomen.

She quickly ran to the bathroom.

When she pulled down her leggings and panties, she saw blood.

She had a miscarriage.

"No...no..." She cried. "This can't be happening..."

"Declan, the baby miscarried..." She texted him.

"Don't text me anymore." Declan finally replied.

"Why?"

"We're over. You're annoying. You're clingy. You always get in the way. You're dumb. No one wants you Hailey. You're a waste of space."

Hailey couldn't believe her eyes.

"Babe no please I need you." Hailey pled. "I love you Declan."

Declan never replied back. That was the last she heard of him.

Hailey had enough of this.

She made her way to the store.

She was suppose to start her life a new. Away from her abusive Mother. Away from her aunts suicide. Away from her past. So why? Why was it going so wrong? She couldn't understand.

She bought a rope and some tape.

She got a taxi and drove to the forest.

She walked into the forest, marking her way with tape incase she changed her mind.

This was going to be over soon.

She found a tree that looked sturdy enough. And tied the rope around it, leaving a loop at the end.

She got up onto a log and positioned her head inside of the loop.

She kicked away the log.

She could feel the rope tighten around her neck. Blood pooled in her face. It felt like her head was going to explode. She gasped for air and instinctively clawed at the rope until one of her finger nails cracked in half.

Everything was going dark. It was going to be over soon she thought. Finally. Release.

She heard a creak. And crashed down onto the floor.

The branch had broken.

She removed the noose and gasped for air. She could feel life return into her lungs.

"Why...?" She looked down. "WHY DIDN'T THAT KILL ME?!"

She sat there sobbing. There was nothing she could do.

She undid the rope and started looking for another branch to hang herself with.

But before she could do anything else, she saw a light in the sky.

It landed near her.

She tried to run away from it.

She could see lights beam through the trees.

She began to hear footsteps all around her. And talking.

She didn't know what was happening.

She trip and fell on a tree branch.

Behind her, she saw a purple man running up to her.

She quickly tried to get up and run away, but slipped and fell again.

The purple man caught up to her and hit the back of his gun on her head, causing her to black out.

When she awoke, She was encased in a cell with a barrier blocking the entrance. She looked around her. She saw strange creatures surrounding her. They were all looking at her. She was terrified. She curled herself into a corner and screamed.

"this is a dream. This is a dream. This is a dream. THIS IS JUST A DREAM." She cupped her head in her hands.

"She's up for the experiment. Get her out." She heard a voice from outside the barrier.

Two purple men made their way into the cell and grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her out.

They dragged her into a sort of surgery room.

"We know what you are girl..." One of the purple men talked. "You're only partially human. I'm sure you're aware of that."

She was. She knew she wasn't fully human. Her Mother always reminded her that she was a Monster. That her Father was a Monster.

"Show us your wings," he said. "And we won't hurt you."

Four appendages grew out of her back.

"Good." The man said. "Now knock her out."

"What?!" Hailey jumped.

Before she knew it, she had been shot by a dart. She slowly felt the world around her go dark.

When she awoke she was strapped down to an operating table of some sort.

They injected things into her, cut her open without anesthetics. It was hell for her.

Everyday was the same. They would monitor her and inject things into her that made her sick, then they would cut her open. Everytime they did, she would scream. She would scream so loud that her voice was lost in a few days.

She would still try to scream, but no sound came out.

She never got used to it. The cutting into her belly. The injections. The monitoring.

Soon her mind broke. She was an empty husk.

Only wincing when they would cut her open.

All she wanted to do was to die.

She wanted to go home.

She didn't know where she was.

She didn't know how many days, or weeks, or moths, or years had passed.

"She's the next one. Take her out."

The barrier went down and Teo other purple men walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. They dragged her outside into an arena.

"Fight them." The men said to her.

Fight? She thought. No way.

She looked up to see a large muscular being.

Fear entered her body.

The two purple men let go of her and walked away. She was pushed into the arena and the doors closed behind her.

She tried to open the doors again. She screamed and pounded on it. But the being got closer to her.

"DECLAN HELP ME. AUNTIE HELP ME. I DON'T WANNA DIE ANYMORE." She shrieked as loud as she could. "Somebody... SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The being grabbed her by the neck. Her neck was still sore from the suicide attempt.

"P-please." She squealed. "Don't hurt me."

"Such a pretty face you got" it spoke. "Would be a shame if someone were to mess it up."

As he said that he swung at her face. Beating it black and blue.

He dropped her and kicked her in the stomach.

She cried harder and harder. But no one would help her. She was alone.

She looked down. She could see blood. Was that her blood? She thought.

He grabbed her face in a way that his thumb was lodged in her mouth.

No more. She thought.

No more.

No more.

No more.

No more.

NO MORE.

She bit down, hard. Blood started to pour from his finger, he pulled away in shock.

"AH." He shouted. "Who knew someone with such a pretty face like you could do something like that. Haha."

Four appendages grew out from her again.

Her eyes glowed green.

Blood stained her lips.

She gritted her teeth, the instinct to stay alive overwhelmed her.

One of the appendages grabbed hold of the being arm. And crushed it.

The being shrieked in pain.

The appendages flew one by one. Each time crushing a new body part. When finally he was left lying on the ground.

She grabbed his head with her appendage.

And with one move, she ripped it clean off his body.

No more. She thought

No more.

No more.

Everytime they would put her in the arena, there would always be a bloody conclusion.

That's where she would take out all her stresses. It made her feel alive again.

She even earned the nickname 'Bloody Mary'.

Everyday was a fight for her life. She was either being experimented on, or fighting.

She was going to break soon.

But then, a glimmer of hope.

He saved her.

The champion.


End file.
